


呆王爷要娶妻（十二）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan





	呆王爷要娶妻（十二）

“哎？我的衣服呢？”郑明心问道。  
“干嘛找衣服啊？”林王爷回答到，“再说了，刚刚不是你自己脱的吗？”  
“就……”郑明心低头看了自己的腹部，脸都红到耳朵根了，“想找帕子擦一擦，到处都是。”  
林王爷顺着目光看了下去，脸也微红了起来，愣愣的“哦”了一声。  
“哦，在那，”郑明心爬了起来，爬到床里面的角落去拿衣服里的帕子。  
林王爷顺着郑明心光滑的后背向下看过去，才发现，不仅仅是腹部，那些污浊还在从刚刚自己进入的小洞里一点点地往外流着。  
林王爷看到这副美景，又可耻的硬了。他一下子探起身子，捞起郑明心的腰，把他重新甩回床上，并压了上去。  
“等会再一起擦。”林阳扔掉郑明心手上的帕子，再次准备低头轻吻他的王妃。  
哪知郑明心这一次却没那么快丧失理智，他用手撑住林王爷的胸膛，发问道。  
“李侍卫到底和你说了什么？”  
“我刚刚不是说了，他说皇上很满意你。”  
“那皇上知道你娶得是我？他不反对你娶一个男人？”  
“知道，他反对什么？他的儿子还‘在’我手上呢。”  
“你怎么说的像一个绑匪似的。”  
“啊……”林王爷突然想到了什么，“我突然星期来，我前几天答应了南要教他习武的。”  
“言而无信的王爷，”郑明心笑了，更用力的想推开林阳，“那你还是早点睡吧，明天一早去教他好了。不过，能带上我吗？”  
“怎么？小孩子的醋你也吃？”林阳挑挑眉。  
“说什么呢？只是我也想学会保护自己而已。”郑明心再次试着推开林阳，却一点作用都没达到，“你快去睡吧，明天去教我们习武。”  
“不，既然忘了就是忘了，”林王爷甩开郑明心撑在自己胸膛的手，“再说，我们王妃一夜辛苦，不适合习武，还是改日才好。”  
“你这个……”林阳并没有给郑明心说出口的机会，他摄住他的唇，用舌尖再次撬开郑明心的嘴，找到了郑明心的舌，与之纠缠。  
这一次，林阳进入的就很顺利，在郑明心夹住了自己的腰后，他干脆抱着郑明心坐了起来。  
“你不是不服输吗？我给你个机会，自己来。”林阳抬起头奸诈的看着郑明心，“把本王伺候满意了，本王就认输。”  
“这个时候还甩什么王爷架子啊。”郑明心搂着林阳的肩，想要调整一下自己的姿势。  
啪——  
“嗷！你打我屁股干什么！”郑明心不满的叫道。  
“好好动。”林王爷捏了捏他屁股的肉。  
感觉到林阳的那根事物在他的体内胀大，郑明心的确有一些难受，于是他撑着林阳的肩膀抬起整个身体，让他稍微离开一点自己。  
就在感觉快要出去的时候，林王爷又“啪——”的打了一下他的屁股。  
郑明心疼的手上松力，又重重的坐了下去，快感也随之而来，让郑明心不自觉的哼了出来。  
“就这样，懂了吗？嗯？”  
郑明心聪明的大脑在这些事情上显然也不会停止运转，只是他实在过于害羞，以至于一下子又卡壳了。  
林阳不着急地抬起他，轻吻着他胸前的小点，然后再慢慢把他放下。  
“嗯……”这种姿势让林阳进入的更深一些，也使得郑明心很快就精神涣散了起来。  
几个回合后，郑明心的欲望已经打败了他的害羞，于是他开始自己撑着林阳上下动了起来。  
也不知道什么时候，林阳也不在抱着他，而是将手撑在自己身后，郑明心整个人都骑在了林阳的身上，把手撑在林阳的胸膛，依靠腿部的力量，不停上下着，快感也让他不自觉的闭上了眼睛。  
汗水从郑明心的脸上不停的往下滴，一些滴在了自己身上，另一些则全部给了林阳。  
小明心也在不停上下摆动着，随着自身的节奏，一下又一下地敲打着林阳的腹部。  
“明心，我真的爱死你了。”  
郑明心听到这话才睁开了眼睛，缓缓地看向林阳。他看见林阳嘴角上扬，眼眶却在情欲的熏染下红了一片。  
林阳望着看着他发愣的郑明心，再次坐了起来，抱住郑明心，狠狠地撞击了上去。  
一阵酥麻的感觉随郑明心的大腿根迈向整个身体，然而林阳却没有停止动作，不停地撞击他。  
“我……我……认输……认输……”郑明心语不成句，喊了出来。  
“晚了。”林阳没有放慢动作，而是更快的速度冲刺着，他盯着郑明心后仰的脖子，咬了上去。  
郑明心已经完全没有任何思考能力，只是随着林阳的动作上下着，就在他要射出去的时候，林阳的手一下子握住了小明心，并堵住了洞口。  
“等我一起。”  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊啊啊！”郑明心终于明白，林阳作为一个王爷，作为一个男人，有多可怕。  
“噢……”林阳似乎也要到达临界点，他只感觉郑明心的通道好热，热到要让他融化。  
就在自己终于忍受不了的一瞬间，他松开了握住小郑明心的手，和他一起达到了高峰。

次日  
涛管家看到自己家林王爷系着腰带出来的时候，不免想要戏谑一番。  
“王爷，这已经过了午时，你咋才从王妃的房间出来？”  
“可闭上你的嘴吧，我还没找你算账，”林王爷白了涛管家一眼，“你那些书到底哪里来的？”  
“”什么书啊王爷，涛管家眨了眨眼，“小的并不知道你在说什么，请王爷明示。”  
“你！”林王爷指了指涛管家，然后有放下了手，“算了，你等下吩咐下人打点水，伺候一下明心沐浴更衣。”  
“噢~~”涛管家拉长了音，惹得林阳忍不住踹了他一脚，“不过，王爷这是要去哪里？”  
“进宫，”林王爷调整好衣衫，“我要像皇上讨一道旨，正式封郑明心为正妃。”

皇宫  
“你可是想好了？阿阳？”皇上放下手中的奏折。  
“是的，皇上，我已经想好了，”林王爷答到，“但我依然会保护小皇子。”  
“如果旁德在找你麻烦呢？”  
“只要他不伤害明心，我就不会对付他和裘家。”  
“大胆！”皇上摔了手上的奏折，“你知不知道，旁德也是我的儿子？我给你的任务只有保护南，让他长大，度过此生，并没有让你插手其他事情！”  
“皇上！”林阳站了起来，“臣绝无二心，也无意去毁坏朝中系现在的平衡。皇上立谁为储君，臣就效力于谁。只是郑明心是臣的妃子，臣爱他，不会允许任何人伤害他。”  
“你还敢跟朕顶嘴！”皇上大怒，站了起来，“你是觉得自己手上有皇子，肆无忌惮了吗？要不，朕的位置换你来坐？”  
“臣不敢！”林阳立马跪下，“皇上，臣如果有二心，皇上也不会把南皇子交与臣。之前，臣觉得，臣别无所求，只愿陪伴南皇子成长，完成先父意愿，然而现在臣想要的，就是一个郑明心而已。”  
“罢了……”皇上重新坐了下去，“朕也知道，你对权位没有兴趣，也明白裘家的野心。只是，动裘家，等于动这个朝野，朝野动荡，则天下动荡。朕的子民是无辜的。你应该能明白朕的苦心。”  
“臣明白，只是皇上有没有想过，裘家也许也会有和皇上一样心怀天下的人呢？他是否可以成为这件事的转机？”  
“你是说，裘将军？”  
“正是，几天的接触，我发现，这个裘将军刚正不阿，是一个人才，如果他能劝旁德太子放下裘家掌权的执念，好好继位大统，并在旁辅佐，那么皇上的江山，一定会更加牢固。”  
皇上思考了一会，然后摆了摆手。  
“你让朕好好想一下，你先退下吧，”皇上说到，“至于正妃的事情，朕答应你。”  
“谢皇上隆恩！”林阳跪在地上，无比认真的磕了个头。

林府  
郑明心睁开眼睛，身边已经没有了林阳，他挣扎着起来，勉强的穿上了衣服。  
这个死王爷，昨天也不知道要了他多少次，今天还这么精力旺盛，不知道去了哪里。  
刚打开房间门，就看见涛管家带着一些婢女站在门前。  
“哎哟，王妃你终于醒了，”涛管家暧昧的看了一眼郑明心，然后吩咐下人，“赶紧伺候王妃沐浴更衣。”  
“呃？”郑明心还没反应过来，众人就将木桶、热水抬至房间，然后又把郑明心拉了进去。  
几个下人刚想脱下郑明心的衣服伺候他沐浴，就被郑明心赶了出去。  
“王妃这是有什么不方便吗？”涛管家笑着，“王爷可是吩咐过，要让你好好洗一洗。”  
郑明心从涛管家的表情中读出了什么，脸一红。  
“不必了，我自己来就可以，你们都退下吧。”  
“那王爷那边？”涛管家还没有放弃。  
“我来和他说，怪不了你们。”说完，郑明心转身关上门。

“开玩笑，这要是被人看见了，不丢死人。”郑明心解开自己的衣服，上面斑斑点点全是他家王爷昨日的作品。  
踏入木桶之中，郑明心酸痛的肌肉终于得到了缓解。但想起昨晚之事，他还是脑子有点发热，于是他不停的用水往脸上扑，想让自己冷静一下。  
泡在木桶之中，郑明心想到了自己的以后。  
他的目标已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，他不再想要逃离，反之，他想永远留在这个王爷身边。  
可是，他的王爷面临的问题真的很多。首先是一个势力庞大的对手庞家，还有后院的那个皇子，一个个都不是小问题，他得帮着盘算盘算，如何去一个个解决。  
无奈思考的问题太多，加上真的很疲惫，郑明心就这么泡在木桶里睡着了。  
林阳回来就看到这样的一幕，不禁有些莞尔。  
虽然想多看几眼这样的他，但是还是因为担心他感染风寒，叫醒了他，并帮助迷迷糊糊的他着衣，并吩咐下人准备了一桌好菜。  
直到看到一桌食物的时候，郑明心才真的清醒过来，他这才意识到，自己真的很饿。  
“慢点吃，我说你能不能慢点吃，搞的像本王虐待你一样。”林阳笑着说道。  
“你昨天就是虐待我了啊！”郑明心满口包着饭，不假思索的说着，然后才突然意识到自己说了什么，低着头红着脸嚼着饭不再说话。  
林王爷笑的更大声了，惹得郑明心不得已的踢了他两脚。  
“别闹了，吃饭吧，吃完休息过后，我们一起去找南，教你和他习武。”  
“真的？”郑明心眼睛亮晶晶的，“那我多吃点，等下有力气。”  
“噗，你是去习武，不是去打牛！”林阳捏着他的脸，“不过多吃点也好，这样晚上捏上去才有感觉。”  
“嗷！”郑明心一下子明白他说了什么，又踹了他一脚。  
林阳笑的更开心了，他看着郑明心，多么希望幸福的日子能够就这么永永远远下去。


End file.
